With the development of technologies, the liquid crystal (LC) TV set as a flat display apparatus is increasingly applied into high performance display field due to its characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, radiation free, relatively low manufacture cost, and so on.
In prior arts, when watching TV programs, people usually use a remote controller to manipulate the LC TV set wirelessly to adjust the parameters of display pictures, volume, etc., or to change TV channels. Therefore, the function of the remote controller is relatively simple, reducing the fun in the entertainment.